


Apple Sauce

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer makes his special apple sauce for his beloved family.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Apple Sauce

Our story begins in Hell. Ruled over by Lucifer A.K.A “Apple Daddy” Princess Charlie her Mother Lillith were preparing for dinner in their edgiest edgelord castle in HELL because that is a thing that you do when you are the appliest Apple Daddy Edgelord of Hell....oh and have lots of loud kinky sex on the pool table whilst your hotpot daughter and her friends are trying to play a game as well. Very important detail that.

“Hey, Dad? Can I help you make dinner tonight?” The sultry voice of Princess Charlie sultrly sultered across the kitchen room as her lover Vaggie shoved a white hot steak knife inside her clit.  
“Oh of course you can my sweet pee. In fact why dont you help me make some of my special “Tangy Apple Sauce”?” he whispered into his daughter's left nostril. Charlie squeeled as she promptly came in her lacy pantaloons at the thought of having her Daddy's Tangy Apple Sauce.

Alastor however was being his usual cheerful asexual self...the cheerfully murderous little Strawberry Deer Daddy however would happily fucking murderise any motherfucker who called him that..so you had better whatch what you say. GOT IT BITCH!?

“May I help too daaarlings?” the voice of Charlie's mother Lillith gently squelched from the inside of a coffee can in the freezer. Apple Pie snorted a pile of oranges before gently replying, “No thanks darling. You have really bad penis breath right now...go and wash it out with some cat piss please.” he turned his head, “Oh Husky?”  
“The fuck do you want?” the ever grumpy cat demon grumbled,  
“Be a dear and piss in Lillith's mouth please.”  
“Fuck off.”  
“Here's $666 and a bottle the cheapest booze in all of Hell.”  
“...Alright darling..open wide for your Cat Daddy.”

With an almighty crash Angel Dust came flying in through the window on a sticky thread of gay slutty spider spunk. After gracefully slamming head first into the oven door, he leapt off the tabletop screaming, “MOTHER!! I CRAVE CHEDDAR!!!!” And ran screaming to the fridge in corner, shoving his way past Veggie who was stuffing onions up her wazoo.

But he was already too late as Allstar had already eaten all the cheddar in all of hell like the greedy little Deer Daddy that he was. “HAHA! I the Rrradio Demon! Have foiled you once again, my dick sucking spooder friend.”

“NOOO! YOU BASTARD!!” Angle Durp cried as he tore a fat little piglet out of his ballsack, cradeling it he whispered sweetly, “Oh Fat Nuggets. Daddy is gonna love you forever and ever. I can't wait till you grow up and we can have buttsex together.”

Suddenly there was an almight splat as Sir Pentius tryhardinlgy slithered his way into the cocking room, “OH!! I'M SSSSO TURNED ON RIGHT NOW!” he proclaimed loudly whilst helicoptering his twin snek dicks around the place.

Suddenly Alzhiemr took out a large mixing bowl “Now who wants some strawberry jam?!” before anyone could reply he took the mother of all shits into the mixing bowl and shoved the whole fucking thing down the cocked out spider's throat.

Whilst the gay spider was choking on a litteral bowl of strawberry deer demon shit...and..oh..it seems he has also started jacking off too...lovely..thank you Angel we really needed that...nononononono...FUCK! WHY DID YOU CUM ON THE FRIDGE YOU SICK FREAK?! JESUS CHRIST!

As this happened Stolas leapt up out of a blender with a giant erection and no clothes on. Blitzo stuck his head out of the tip the Owl Daddy's throbbing birb dick and slurped on a slushee before slowly sliding his way back to to his room in the left ballsack.

Then without any warning or goddamn reason the fucking kitchen filled with chemical war gas for the First World War as Tom Trench began killing each and every living thing in the building with his Springfield rifle and gas bombs. He then lovingly raped all of the corpses before drowning in pool of his own jizz.

THE FUCKING END!!


End file.
